The present invention relates to the fixing of a row of assembling fasteners to the end edge of a conveyor belt or the like.
More particularly, this invention relates to fasteners of the type consisting of U-shaped elements disposed straddlewise on the belt end edge so as to be fixed thereto by means of wire staples having the shape of inverted U. This fixing operation is carried out by driving the staples through holes formed in the two arms of the fasteners and then bending the staple points projecting from the fasteners.
To facilitate the fastener fixing operation and also take due account of the various thicknesses of the conveyor belts or the like to which they are to be fixed, one arm of said fasteners is initially in its "open" position, that is, in a position in which it is divaricated from the normal position. Thus, after inserting the edge of the belt or the like between the arms of the row to be fixed in position thereon, it is necessary to firstly fold in the initially open arm of the fasteners before driving the staples and bending the staple points.